


Right In Front Of My Salad?

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Gays In Love [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (a flaming bisexual), (haha get it flaming like me), 5+1 Things, And everyone's favourite, Attempt at Humor, Can someone plz yeet me into the flaming sun, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I write this while procrastinating on another piece?, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homework, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Listened To Roman's Playlist While Writing This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mainly cuz of my lack of motivation, POV Multiple, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, This took an embarrassingly long time to write, Walking In On Someone, but uh, either way, enjoy this!, it's fine, like super gay, or validate me, woop, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: 4 times someone accidentally interrupted a Prinxiety moment, and one time someone(s) interrupted a Logicality moment
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety
Series: Gays In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Right In Front Of My Salad?

**Author's Note:**

> TIL doing nothing but writing is unhealthy???? Ew
> 
> Welp, enjoy y'all!

1

Roman had decided he wasn't going to do anything but watch Disney movies and cuddle with his boyfriend today. Why? Because he deserved it, that's why. He'd spent all day yesterday holed up trying to come up with good ideas, and now he was taking a break. 

_The Little Mermaid_ had just finished, and Virgil gently disentangled himself from Roman. "Where are you going, my love? Come baaaack!" Roman whined. 

"Hey hey, chill. I'm just going to pee. I'll be right back." With a smirk, the emo disappeared. Groaning, Roman flopped back onto the sofa, waiting. 

As soon as he appeared, the prince lunged forward and grabbed his wrist. "Woah, wait-"

He grinned at the flustered man now sitting in his lap. "Well, hello there. What's someone like you doing all alone here, hm?"

"You dork," he mumbled, then leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Shaking his head, the creative side pulled him in for a much more passionate kiss, that soon escalated, Virgil pressing Roman into the pillows. A small groan tumbled out of someone's lips- neither was sure who. A hand slowly snaked its way up a black t-shirt, making Virgil shudder and press even closer to Roman. 

"Hey kiddos, has anyone seen Janus? He left his h-oH MY GOSH!" Patton shrieked, covering his eyes and frantically backing out of the room. Virgil, a bright red staining his face, looked up in surprise. He glanced back at Roman, who looked just as red. They could hear Patton's hysterical noises as he rushed down the hallway. 

After another moment of silence, they both burst into laughter.

* * *

2

Logan decided to go down for some food. After all, he needed to be in optimal condition to help Thomas, and taking breaks was very important. Pushing himself away from his desk, he slowly made his way down the stairs. He idly wondered if Patton was around ~~it would be nice to see him~~. He walked to the kitchen, too lost in his thoughts to notice the sight in front of him. When he did notice it, Logan desperately wished he hadn't. 

Virgil was sitting on the kitchen island. This by itself wouldn't be awkward. However, in this particular instance, Virgil was passionately making out with Roman. Feeling eyes on him, Virgil glanced up and saw him. Turning an impressive shade of red, he scrambled to straighten himself and his boyfriend, but the figurative damage was done. Roman opened his mouth, and experience told Logan the creative side would word vomit and just make everything more unfortunate. Turning on his heel, Logan left the kitchen. If, hypothetically, he felt emotions, right now he would feel 'scarred'. Not physically, of course, but mentally. Hypothetically. 

Logan needed a nap. 

* * *

3

Virgil hated his boyfriend. Well, not really, but waking him up at the crack of dawn was a sure way of getting him to hate anyone. "So, what are we doing up at 'suffering o'clock?'" 

Roman just grinned and led him further into the Imagination. Sighing, Virgil made a mental note to eat all of Roman's favourite cookies to spite him. 

Eventually, they got to a clearing, where there was something covered with a large cloth in the middle. "Alright, shadowling. Here we are!"

Virgil just quirked an eyebrow. "Wow, uh, very. Um. Grassy." Rolling his eyes, the prince just pointed at the cloth. Letting out another sigh, he walked up to it and yanked it off, revealing an intricately carved statue made of marble. He stepped back to see the whole thing, and- oh wow. It was a statue of _him_ , laughing. Each detail was painstakingly carved by hand, from the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, to the sweep of his hair. Real tears sprang to his eyes as he turned back to Roman, who was anxiously waiting for his verdict. Throwing his arms around him, Virgil mumbled into his shoulder, "I love it, I love you so, so much-"

With a smile that cracked his face into two, Roman gently tilted his head up and just looked at him with overwhelming love in his eyes. The emotions in Virgil manifested themselves in a passionate kiss for his prince, his king, his everything. Somehow, Virgil ended up dipping him, but neither were complaining. Grinning, a laugh-sob worked its way out as they gently collapsed onto the grass, frantically kissing like the world was ending. 

"I love PDA as much as the next guy, but not when it's my brother!" A shrill voice broke through the silence, causing the lovebirds to startle and sit up. Roman spotted him first, his bright green outfit not really helping him blend into the shadows. Quirking a smile, he nudged Virgil and pointed at Remus. "Hey! Let me make out with my beautiful boyfriend in peace!" Roman's shout would be a lot more effective if he didn't have a dopey grin on his face. Remus just rolled his eyes and pointed at Virgil, "Don't get my brother pregnant!" With a parting smirk, the chaotic side disappeared. 

Virgil fell back onto the grass, a blush staining his face.

* * *

4

A headache. That's what he had. A headache and a horrible sight imprinted into the back of his eyelids. Roman and Virgil doing- no, nope not going down that path, absolutely not. Sighing, Janus downed the glass of wine like a shot. He felt a pull in the bottom of his stomach, and before he had time to react, he was standing in front of Thomas, wine in hand, in his pyjamas. Letting out a startled shriek, he smacked Thomas lightly. Looking affronted, he opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, Janus disappeared and reappeared in his normal attire, wine glass still in hand. "Um. What- are you drinking wine? Why?"

The snek just sighed and pointedly ignored the question. "Is there a reason you called me? I _totally_ don't want to get drunk."

" _Why_ though?"

"No."

"If you tell me, I'll let you go back. Pleeease? I'm bored, that's why I called you."

A sigh. Deceit swore he'd die due to a lack of air- he sighed so much. But honestly, everyone was so painfully annoying. 

"I _didn't_ go down to look for my spare gloves and end up walking in on Virgil."

"How's that bad?"

"He was _totally_ not making out with Roman like the pompous moron was water and he hadn't drank in weeks."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." 

"I'll be going back to _totally_ not get drunk. _Do_ bother me."

Thomas was left standing in the middle of his room, blinking and vaguely wondering if his creativity and anxiety ever 'did the do' and how that would affect him-

Okay, yeah, no. Janus had the right idea, getting drunk. He needed a strong drink. And lots of brain bleach. 

* * *

+1

Patton danced merrily to the music coming through the speaker, humming along as he finished preparing the snacks for movie night. He turned around, jumping when he noticed the logical side leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on his face. "Logan! You gave me a little fright there!" Patton grinned at him.

Clearing his throat, Logan straightened up, a red blush staining his face. "I apologize, Patton. I just came in to ask if you require any assistance in your task?" 

"Well, you could help decorate the cupcakes!" Gesturing him over, Morality held out a piping bag. Gingerly taking it, Logan blinked down at it, unsure. A little laugh escaped him as Patton wrapped his arms around his waist, showing him the proper way to hold it. Logic looked redder than the red velvet cupcakes he was currently decorating. As he turned around to ask a question, he noted how close his face was to Patton's. If he just moved a little, he'd be able to- 

They'd been dancing around each other for weeks, and Patton decided it was now or never. 

"Can I kiss you?" Patton asked, looking up through his lashes, nervous. The whispered words brushed Logan's jawline, eliciting a slight shudder. Embarrassed, he looked away, but the moral side just nudged him with his shoulder, a soft smile gracing his face. They'd somehow ended up chest to chest, the frosting bag long forgotten. Realizing he hadn't answered, he rushed out, "Yes, I would- um, I'd like that, if-I think- yes-" A laugh escaped as Patton gently pressed his lips to Logan's, effectively shutting him up. Both had equally blissful looks on their faces.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Logan turned them around so Patton was the one now leaning against the counter, and pressed a kiss on his lips. Grabbing him by the tie, the very turned-on Patton pulled him in to a much more heated kiss that delved into a heated makeout session. Both panting, they pulled away, albeit reluctantly, smiling at each other.

"What are we now? Are we- um- boyfriends, or partners- or if you'd rather not have a title- I get it- do you wish to let the others know?" Logan groaned internally. How come he never stumbled on his words except when he was around ~~his crush?~~ ~~boyfriend?~~

Booping his nose, said crush beamed at him. "We can be whatever you want. I like the sound of boyfriends. And if you don't mind, I don't really want to keep it a secret from my kiddos." Logan just nodded, only half listening. Most of his attention was focused on how adorable Patton looked. Unable to resist, Logan leaned forward to press another chaste kiss to his boyfriend (!!!!!)'s lips, earning him another giggle. Wrapping his hands around Logan's neck, Patton pulled him impossibly closer, leaving kisses all over his Lolo's face. 

"Hey, Finding Emo! Mom and dad are making out!" a voice startled them out of their lovestruck looks, and they looked at the doorway to find Roman grinning at them. Virgil poked his head in, a smirk lifting his lips. 

"Finally. Took you guys long enough." An embarrassed Patton hurled the nearest soft object- a napkin- at them, his pout disappearing when Logan let out a soft laugh, still holding Patton. 

None of them could be happier. 

"Wait, if Patton and Logan are the parents, I'm their son, you're my boyfriend and Remus is the insane brother, what's that make Janus?"

"The wine aunt?"

"You are absolutely right."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought- I love reading them!


End file.
